Descontrol
by Actriztercaantirosita
Summary: Rin al fin se ha mudado al castillo del amo, es un lugar bonito, con gente que la trata bien, pero cuando Rin comienza a descubrirse a sí misma nuestro amo bonito no podrá mantener su autocontrol. Este es el lemon más fuerte y brutal que escrito en mi vida, no gusta no leas. Estás advertido!
1. Chapter 1

Sessh x Rin

 **Atención, queridos lectores. Esto es LOLICON, si no les gusta no lean, sino tienen nada agradable que decir no comenten. Aquellos que sí están interesados en leer le explicaré por qué esto es lolicon. No sé si sepan pero para escribir sobre una época antigua hay que investigarla, no se puede escribir sobre un tiempo del que no se sabe, he leído muchos fics en los que ponen cosas como que la edad casadera en el antiguo Japón era de los 16 para arriba, siempre lo puse en duda porque si en la Antigua Roma las doceañeras ya estaban casadas y con hijos, no podría ser tan diferente en oriente, por lo que lo investigué y como pensé la edad casadera era al rededor de los doce. Así que en este fic Rin tendrá doce.**

 **Además dejando de lado la parte histórica también quiero hacer notar algo, tal vez sea porque no he buscado lo suficiente, pero en ningún rape-fic que yo halla leído la protagonista tiene menos de 14 y es bien sabido que hay muchas violaciones (antes y después de los 12 años) y si nadie va a ser realista con los rape-fic yo lo seré (dentro de lo posible porque Inuyasha es fantasía pura)**

Había tenido su primer período, lo único que le habían dicho sobre eso era que estaba para tener hijos, 3 días después el Lord del Oeste la había recogido, otros tres días después habían llegado al castillo, ese día, en el que llegó a su castillo fue uno de los mejores de su vida. Era un lugar muy grande y había lindos y amplísimos jardines, podía vagar por esos jardines todo el día, los criados y criadas eran muy amables con ella y se sentía bien, no como en la aldea, los niños ahí eran malos, la molestaban, no los extrañaba para nada.

.

.

.

Pasó otra semana, Rin comenzó a sentirse en verdad rara, tenía más energía de la normal y miraba más de lo normal al amo Sesshoumaru.

El, por su parte, desde el lunes comenzó a llamarla a sus aposentos, la recibía sentado en su futón, la hacía acercarse y sentarse entre sus piernas, le bajaba el kimono y corría sus manos por su piel descubierta, al rato la hacía pararse y desnudarse ella sola, le pedía que se acostara y luego comenzaba a succionarle los pezones alternando uno y otro, mientras una de sus manos metía tantos dedos como fuera posible en su intimidad y la otra hacía lo mismo en su ano, a Rin le gustaba, le gustaba en especial cuando el amo enterraba la lengua en su vagina.

El jueves Rin, se fue a acostar pero a media noche hubo de despertar, había soñado con lo que el amo le hacía siempre, tenía el obi deshecho y el kimono se le había abierto dejando a la vista su delgado cuerpo, acalorada, se lo quitó, quedando así como kami la trajo al mundo. Trató de hacer memoria, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a pasar sus manos por donde el amo lo hacía normalmente, cuando comenzó a tocar su intimidad, se sintió bien, muy bien.

Salió de su futón, se sentó en el piso con las piernas abiertas, la vista fija en su vagina y comenzó a palparse, se sintió mojada, sus dedos se resbalaban por femineidad, llevo sus dedos hacia un extremo y encontró una especie de montículo.

\- Aaahh - trató de hundir su dedo en él y sintió placenteramente cómo esa carne se movía - mmmm aah - buscando que esa placentera sensación no se detuviera continuó moviendo ese botón de carne - s-se siente muuuy biennn - había una opresión en su vientre, movió con más énfasis el botoncito y entonces - ¡Ahhh! - la pequeña Rin se corrió, algo cansada se recostó un momento en el refrescante piso, pero al poco rato comenzó a sentir ganas de volver a tocarse.

Se sentó de nuevo y volvió a fijar su vista en su intimidad, aún libre de vello, la abrió con las manos y vio que había una partesita donde la piel parecía hundirse, acercó su dedo y tocó, al instante se hundió, la atacó un latigazo de placer, instintivamente sacó su dedo y alguna fuerza primitiva la hizo volver a hundirlo. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía sólo trató de imitar lo que el amo hacía normalmente.

Se introdujo un segundo dedo y comenzó a moverlo rozando tanto como fuera posible sus apretadas paredes - se siente muy bien - gimió, al poco tiempo su otra mano se sumó, y mientras tres dedos entraban y salían de su cavidad su otra mano atendía ese botoncito de carne, al poco tiempo ambas manos estaban ocupadas sólo en el botoncito - ¡Kamiii, me encanta! - no era exactamente consciente de que estaba hablando en voz alta, o de que sus oraciones podrían atraer la atención de cierto demonio de cabello blanco - ahhh - lágrimas de placer salían de sus ojos - estoy muy mojada, pero no puedo detenerme...- volvió a gemir mientras inclinaba hacia adelante su cabeza - se siente bien... Muy bien - dijo volviendo a penetrarse con sus dedos y el placer la obligaba a caer al suelo con el culo en alto mientras seguía masturbándose - ah así s-se siente mejor ahh - agregó un cuarto dedo y continuó hundiendo y sacando a flote sus dedos de su intimidad - ahh Ne-necesito sentir algo más grande dentro de míiii - gimió corriéndose - m-me siento tan avergonzada... Pero se siente tan bien... Ah ah ah se siente muy bien - siguió gimiendo, mientras el demonio de blancos cabellos la observaba desde la puerta, haciendo esfuerzos increíbles por mantener su exterior calmo, mientras que su interior ardía de pasión.

\- ¿Rin qué estas haciendo? - preguntó haciéndose notar con su voz fría de siempre. Rin lo miró, tan solo llevaba puesta la hamaka y estaba floja, nada más verlo se sonrojó.

\- Lo mismo que siempre me hace amo Sessoumaru - respondió ella, el cerró la puerta, se acercó y se recostó contra la pared a su lado. El gran taiyokai del oeste ya había pensado en tomar a Rin como a su hembra, planeaba esperar un poco más para tomar su virginidad, pero en ese momento no se sentía capaz de esperar más. Hoy la preñaría y la volvería su hembra, la haría inmortal, los años ya no pasarían en ese cuerpecito.

\- Rin, quiero que me quites el kamaka - ordenó el, la niña obedientemente procedió a quitárselo, despojando así a su amo de su única prenda. Sesshoumaru la tomó del mentón y la hizo dirigir la mirada a su miembro erecto, la niña lo miró, no había pudor en sus ojos inocentes, ¿Cómo podría tenerse vergüenza de algo de lo que jamás te han dado siquiera una pista? Una mano grande la tomó de la nuca y la hizo descender y sin quererlo su boca rozó la punta del pene de su amo, sintió curiosidad ¿A qué sabría? ¿La quitaría el amo si hacía lo que planeaba hacer? Decidió dejar de pensar y lo intentó. Pasó su lengua por la hombría del Lord del oeste y al ver que no la sacaba, se auto incentivó a ser más osada, instintivamente comenzó a subir y bajar la cabeza llevando al mayor al séptimo cielo. La cinió de la cabeza con más fuerza y la obligó a profundizar, sentía su miembro golpear dentro de su boca y le encantaba, no la dejó parar hasta que se corrió y cuando lo hizo - trágatelo - le ordenó, la pequeña obedeció y tragó todo lo que pudo, sin embargo algunas gotas de semen escaparon de su boca.

\- Amo Sesshoumaru - lo llamó ella - Rin siente algo raro

\- ¿Qué sientes Rin? - le preguntó

\- Siento un calor que es expande por mi vientre - le contestó ella. Sesshoumaru sintió cómo su erección volvía a formarse, mientras veía a Rin penetrarse con tres dedos para aliviarse.

\- Debo entrar - le anunció

\- ¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere amo Sesshoumau? - preguntó inocentemente

\- Lo que estuvo en tu boca, ahora mismo, me está pidiendo entrar en tu cuerpo, justo donde están tus dedos - le explicó el, mientras tomaba sus manos y comenzaba a lamer sus labios. Rin no supo porque pero comenzó a asustarse. Sesshoumaru introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de su futura hembra y comenzó a besala ardientemente, girando su lengua con la de ella.

\- A... Amo Sess-houmaru e-s-estoy a-asustada - gimió entre el beso ella, el se separó un poco de ella y dijo.

\- Nada de que estar asustada, se sentirá bien - prometió el, omitiendo el hecho de que sería el quien se sentiría bien.

\- No - la tomó de la cintura y la hizo acostarse en el suelo con algo de brusquedad, mientras le doblaba las piernas y se las separaba - ¡No! Estoy asustada amo Sesshoumaru... - dijo ella, más el no la oía, tenía frente a él, la intimidad de Rin y quería devorarla.

\- Mm se ve bien Rin, estas muy húmeda - declaró el mientras veía los jugos que escurrían de esta

\- ¡No! - cada vez estaba más asustada, los ojos del amo estaban de una tonalidad rojiza que sólo había visto cuando peleaba con alguien muy fuerte... Como el señor Inuyasha. Daba miedo.

\- Se ve delicioso - murmuró hambriento, sonrió, tenía los ojos rojos y turbados, el celeste que hacía las veces de pupila estaba dilatado, clara muestra de que no estaba en sus cabales. El comenzó a pasar su lengua por ahí, una y otra vez.

\- Amo Sesshoumaru - gimió retorciéndose Rin

\- Tienes un sabor delicioso, normalmente no te lo digo - dijo mientras continuaba lamiéndola

\- No - no podía dejar de sacudirse, sentía esa presión formarse en su vientre

\- ¿Que no? Te remueves porque te encanta lo que te hago, ya estás acostumbrada a que te haga esto ¿Por qué ahora te asusta? Soy tu amo y señor y he decidido hacerte mi hembra, ahora abre más las pirnas y las únicas palabras que quiero que salgan de tu boca son Más fuerte amo y si te duele mucho di la anterior añadiéndole más rápido, amo, hágame lo que guste

\- Por favor amo Sesshoumaru estoy asustada - pero el la ignoró y continuó lamiéndola, hundiendo su lengua dentro de ella, haciéndola gemir con mucha fuerza.

\- No te asustes luego te gustará todo lo que te haré - le respondió el, dicho esto se levantó, tomó su miembro e introdujo la punta en la cavidad de Rin.

\- Ahhhhhh - Rin gimió de dolor al sentirlo entrar y arrebatarle de golpe la virginidad, las embestidas brutales no se hicieron esperar y nuevamente el lord del oeste tomó posesión de la boca de su protegida.

\- M-más f-fuerte a-amo, m-ás ra-rápido, amo, ha-hágame lo que guste - lloró ella, obedeciéndolo, le estaba doliendo a horrores, pero el tenía razón, desde el día en que la revivió, su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón le pertenecían, y si el deseaba poseerla lo haría, ella se dejaría. Llevaba enamorada de él desde que era una niña si este era el amor que el le profesaba, lo aceptaría.

\- Buena niña - masculló entre envestidas.

El dolor comenzó a irse, pero con las brutales embestidas que el daba era dificil sentir algo más que dolor

\- M-ás rápido, amo, hágame lo que guste - lloró ella, le dolia tantísimo.

Sesshoumaru estaba en otro mundo, Rin era tan estrecha y su cavidad, joder, parecía hecha para él, le encantaba. A cada embestida se sentía hambriento de más. Mas la explosión del climax fue construyéndose en él y finalmente terminó por venirse dentro de ella, mientras encajaba sus dientes en el cuello de Rin. El vínculo estaba hecho, ya no había vuelta atrás. Salió de su interior y ella adoptó una posición fetal mientras lloraba en silencio. Pero no estaba satisfecho.

\- Extiéndete - le ordeno, la pequeña Rin obedeció, se extendió en el suelo, Sesshoumaru se sentó un poco más abajo de sus pequeños pechos, la tomó de la cabeza y le acercó la boca a su miembro - chúpalo - volvió a ordenar, se acercó un poco más poniendo dentro de la boca de la chica tanto como pudo de su carne, ella obedeció y comenzó a succionar mientras pasaba su pequeña lengua por la parte de su longitud que estaba en su boca, ciego de placer comenzó a embestirla como el demonio-super-fuerte-y-ni-que-decir-resistente que era, segundo tras segundo, embestida tras embestida, minuto tras minuto pasó esa tortuosa media hora, Rin estaba cansada, no tenía idea de cómo había logrado resistir mientras el embestía en su boca. Cuando el se corrió la obligó a tragar todo lo que pudo aún así bastante semen escurrió de su boca. En cuanto el salió de encima de ella, Rin se desparramó en el suelo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, tomando el aire a borbotones, Sesshoumaru la dejó tomar aire antes de volver a ordenarle - boca abajo, ahora - Rin rodó por el suelo hasta quedar boca abajo, un par de segundos después su amo tomaba sus glúteos entre sus manos y los separaba para dejar ver su ano. El sabía que eran un lugar muy estrecho, cada vez que se ponía a tocar a Rin metía uno dos dedos ahí dentro ¡Cómo lo disfrutaría! Acercó su rostro a la pequeña hendidura y probó el sabor del agujero, igual de delicioso que el resto del cuerpo de Rin, hundió la lengua ahí dentro.

\- ¡Ahhhh! - fue el primer gemido de placer que Rin emitió desde que la penetrara, lo que lo motivó a seguir así un rato, al cabo de los que pudo haber sido un minuto o una hora su miembro comenzó a doler lo suficiente como para parar y decidirse por penetrarla de una vez. Se sentó en los muslos de Rin, metió dos dedos en la ya húmeda cavidad y los abrió para hacer espacio, con la otra mano guió su miembro a la entrada del ano de Rin, metió la punta - ¡Amo eso duele mucho! - gritó Rin, pero el volvió a ignorarla y empujó con todas sus fuerzas hasta quedar totalmente dentro de ella - ¡Ahhhhhhhh duele! - el comenzó a cabalgarla después de ese grito, la cabalgó con rudeza y la única diferencia entre montar un caballo y montarla a ella era que a ella le tocaba las tetas, (las usaba para mantenerse en equilibrio, por lo tanto las apretaba con fuerza)

\- ¡Grrr el agujero em tu culo me encanta! - gruñó mientras seguía cabalgándola como un condenado, así siguió hasta que se corrió dentro de ella, obviamente la pequeña cavidad fue incapaz de contener el biscoso líquido, este revalsó y salió de su cuerpo. Sesshoumaru se quitó de encima de ella y se sentó, Rin volvió a adoptar una posición fetal, el la miró de nuevo.

Fue entonces cuando un latigazo de consciencia lo golpeó más fuerte de lo que lo hubiera hecho Inuyasha, había sido un bruto, una bestia con una pobre niña humana, en sí lo que importaba no era que fuera humana, o que fuera una niña, lo que realmente importaba era que había lastimado a Rin, a su protegida y lo irónico era que había hecho precisamente lo contrario a protegerla.

\- Rin - la llamó, ella movió la cabeza en señal de que oía, seguía en posición fetal y el olor salado del aire le decía que seguía llorando. No, no, no, no ¡Baka! Dios, Dios, Dios, tenía que hacer algo, no soportaba que ella llorara, y aún peor, no soportaba ser la causa de su llanto.

La cargó entre sus brazos y comenzó a scannear su cuerpo en busca de magullones y rastros de sus garras, encontró demasiados para la pobre niña y volvió a asolarlo la culpa. La apoyó con cuidado en su futón.

\- Extiéndete - sin fuerzas para desobedecer pero sufriéndolo muchísimo Rin obedeció resignada a lo que se venía, esperaba lo peor, Sesshoumaru fue pasando su lengua con suavidad, ya no con lujuria, ya sin malas intenciones, sólo queriendo curarla. A medida que corría su lengua por su piel las marcas rojas y avioletadas desaparecían. La piel pálida de Rin volvía con lentitud a la normalidad. - ¿Dónde más te duele? - preguntó, la cara de Rin seguía demostrando dolor pero estaba más relajada, se notaba que ya sentía menos dolor, apuntó a su intimidad y entre sus glúteos sonrojada de cansancio. - abre un poco las piernas - ella obedeció y se dejó hacer, el pasó la lengua por donde sentía que sus colmillos habían lastimado antes, luego de eso pasó a introducirla en una cavidad y luego en la otra sucesivamente, las sangre se impregnó en su lengua y amenazó con acabar con su autocontrol, pero como el demonio super-poderoso que era resistió. Dejó que el líquido sanador escurriera desde sus colmillos a su lengua y lo transmitió a las múltiples heridas que su em... Grandeza había causado en la pequeña Rin. - ¿Ha dejado de dolerte? - preguntó, ella asintió con una sonrisa de paz clavada en su rostro, ya no había dolor, el amo Sesshhoumaru la había curado con mucho cuidado, el la quería, estaba segura sólo se había descontrolado.

El se acostó a su lado y la cubrió en un abrazo afectuoso. Esperó a que ella se quedara dormida y la estrechó cariñosamente en sus brazos mientras la cubría con las sábanas. - Lamento haberte lastimado... Me descontrolé - se disculpó, un día sería capaz de dejar de lado su orgullo mientras ella estuviera despierta, por ahora se conformaría con susurrarle mientras dormía.

\- Lo perdono amo Sesshoumaru - le dijo ella mientras se revolvía en el futón y se abrazaba a su cuerpo.

 **Por favor comenten quiero muchos comentarios ¡los necesito!** **Me alimento de ellos. Se los robo y los devoro como la maldita sanguijuela que soy** **Me ayudan... Ehh ah aa... ¡A crecer como escritora! ¡Sí! Eso...**

 **Eso sí, prohibo cualquier comentario con quejas como esta autora está loca esto es enfermo Rin es muy** **pequeña pera ese tipo de cosas Iuuuuu qué horror! Por cierto para los que comenten/piensen que Rin es muy pequeña para el sexo quiero recordarles que hay muuchas chicas que pierden la virginidad a los doce o antes (tanto voluntaria como involuntariamente)**

 **Fin one shot**


	2. Nota IMPORTANTE habrá más caps

**Hola**! He decidido hace más one shot de este tipo así que ahora que **tengo su atención escuchen!**

Miren, yo di mexpliciones de por qué escribí lo que escribí, prohibía cualquier comentario negativo y seis de los siete comentarios presentes son aagradables. El siguiente no, como el que comenta no tiene cuenta (asumo que es eso y no que no quiso usar su cuenta para comentar) aquí le respondo y de paso se los explicó a los demás.

Guest

Si te arriesgas a escribir fanfics creo que tambien te deberias arriesgar a recibir comentarios tanto positivos como negativos, es parte del crecimiento de un escritor aceptar criticas de manera madura, pues sirve para mejorar en tu forma de redactar y en tus tramas aunque no quieras aki te va mi critica:

No me gusta cuando los escritores usan palabras como culo etc...se oye tan de mal gusto, es mi opinion no me gusta! prefiero llamar las cosas por su nombre, además tampoco me gustó que Rin se tocara de esa forma ¡No! definitivamente prefiero leer Lemons pero con Rin de cuerpo desarrollado de mujer capaz de excitar a su amo! Además Sesshomaru merece de Rin a una mujer completa no una simple adolescente!

Yo expliqué por qué escribí lo que escribí, quise darle realismo a la época, en esa época querida Guest a los doce ya eras mujer, así que ya era una completa mujer capaz de excitar al amo Sesshoumaru.

Y si pedí que no hubieran críticas negativas tiene sentido, tu crítica no me construye nada, expresaste tu desagrado, felicidades, te voy a decir lo que le he dicho a todos los que me han insultado y descalificado a lo largo de mi vida y creeme que no sos ni la primera ni la única la que se lo digo: sino podes amarme a mí y a mí trabajo odiame, odiame con toda tu alma porque te voy a caer con todo el peso de mis palabras.

Creeme que es un peso terrible.

Todos, absolutamente los que tienen más de diez años, sabemos que al rededor de los doce años es cuando el cuerpo empieza a cambiar y es cuando empezamos a explorar nos y nos tocamos, es un comportamiento plenamente normal en el ser humano. No sé por qué te disgusta tanto, porque a no ser que tengas menos de doce años también lo haz hecho.

Por sino lo notaste, esto es rated M, estoy habilitada a utilizar palabras fuertes, contenido sexual explícito y lo que se me de la gana, otra de tus quejas que es inútil. No gusta, no leas.

Y por último la próxima vez que me critiques a mí o a cualquiera que escriba algo fuerte revisalo, tu gramática deja mucho que desear y evitá escribir cosas como «aki»

Bueno, de paso esto va para todo el que tenga una queja no relacionada con la gramática o la ortografía o alguna sugerencia para la estructura para este fic en particular.


End file.
